total_tank_simulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
T28
History At the end of the war, work was carried out in the UK, Germany and the United States on heavy tanks weighing over 100 tons. The main field of application of the T28 should be the fight against fortified positions, whereby it should be largely invulnerable to enemy tanks. There were also fears that an equivalent vehicle would not be able to counter heavy German tanks. In particular, the western wall with its fortified positions should be overcome with the T28. Later in the war it was thought to be used in the invasion of the main Japanese islands. The decision to build the heavier tank came in 1943, and work on the T28 began in the spring of 1945 at Pacific Car and Foundry. Built as the T28, it was renamed the 105 mm Gun Motor Carriage T95 in 1945 and renamed the T28 in 1946. The trial ended in 1947. The original plan was to build five prototypes, which were to be followed by 20 production vehicles. In the end, there were only two prototypes that were never used in combat. One of these was badly damaged in an engine fire during testing and then scrapped. The second prototype is on display today at the Patton Museum of Cavalry and Armor in Kentucky. In all its properties, the T28 was an immature development that was no longer needed in its actual application profile. The development was therefore discontinued, especially since the future of the main battle tank was already emerging with the M26 Pershing and the M47 Patton. In the Game The T28, the best solution to a heavy tank problem. He can destroy almost every tank with ONE SHOOT for the Maus, however, there are 2!!! It is also very well armored so that it can take a lot of damage. It is not without reason that he is in the Classefied section. He only has problems when he meets the P.1000 Ratte, the T42 and airplanes of course. Pro *almost every tank is an easy target for him *can take a huge amount of damage *it is not very large in height and can therefore take better cover, which makes it more difficult to hit Neutral *Obstacles that almost every tank would overtop are a problem for him, he can protect himself better behind it, but they are also in his line of fire Contra *he can only turn his gun a few degrees ahead of him. So he has to turn to the target, which is not a problem on long-range battles, but it becomes problematic on short-range. Since the enemy can simply try to stay behind the T28. *he gas alone no chacne against the P.1000 Ratte and T42 *like any other tank, he has big problems against an enemy air force. Gallery Screenshot 2020-01-22 19.55.28.png|When victory is palpable and you think you are invincible.... Screenshot 2020-01-22 19.55.39.png|...you should still celebrate first.... Screenshot 2020-01-22 19.56.36.png|....if you won the battle. Screenshot 2020-01-22 20.03.32.png|4 or now 3 king tigers are in his way. Screenshot 2020-01-22 20.03.51.png|...but... Screenshot 2020-01-22 20.05.40.png|they had no chance.